Overwatch Chronicles point one: dues to the dead
by deltakid4
Summary: *One-Shot* "He who fights with monsters should be careful least he thereby becomes a monster." -Friedrich Nietzsche.


**OVERWATCH IS OWN BY Blizzard Entertainment.**

* * *

Mexico, outside Los Muertos hideout

In an abandoned alley there's an old beat-up Winnebago. Inside soldier 76 is gearing up to carry out his current mission , eliminate Los Muertos. With his trusty heavy pulse rifle loaded and his 3 biotic emitters stocked he's ready to wage war. Stepping out of the vehicle into the alley he walks next to the wall remaining unseen. While peeking out the corner he sees the back entrance of the compound along with two armed guards sitting down smoking and talking.

Judging by the look of those two there light weights. He picks up an empty soda can from the floor and tossed it at them. The can lands between the two thugs gaining their attention. "The hell?" Said the blue tattooed thug. "Who the hell threw that!" The annoyed violent tattooed thug. They begin to look around for any sign of life. The purple thug left his post, leaving his partner behind. "if you show yourself I might go easy on ya" he said with a smirk. As he about to turn the corner he is hit in the face with the but of a rifle. His body hit the floor like hard glass, the man was out cold. "Noel?" Said the blue thug as he's getting ready to fire his SMG but he stops in his tracks with thoughts of fear. Out of the shadows, he sees soldier 76 charging towards him. Before he can react the thug is clotheslined by the super soldier. As he lying on the floor losing concessions all he can see Is the red visor of his assailant staring right through him.

Soldier 76 slowly opens the door to the compound. Using his covert training the shadows became his ally. Down the hall he See's a half opened the basement door. "I wonder wants down there" he whispered to himself. He makes his way to the basement to find a horrific sight, dozens of omics inside jail cells. Their voice module looks to have been forcibly removed, most of them are at least missing a limb. It's like an omnic trafficking ring is being taken placed. This matches the description of his grandfather's experience as a P.O.W. instead of living humans now its omics. "Let's get you y'all out" with determination in his voice as he puts his hand on the cell to open it up. Then omics held on the cell door to prevent it from being opened. A hand full of them shake their heads with disagreement. It seems they are afraid to come out. This puzzles him for a second until he hears gunfire coming from up top. "sounds like things just escalated" saying out loud as he looks towards the door. He turns his head back to the omics who are still scared. "Listen I'm gonna go finish my job up there and when I'm done I'll come back for all of you ,copy". The omics nodded in unison. Now with another motive soldier, 76 Marched back upstairs to continue the mission.

In the center of the compound, about 30 members of Los Muertos are congregated in front of a makeshift stage. On the stage omnics are on their knees are being executed one by one. So far the first victims body is begin dragged off stage by two lackeys. The person who is carrying out the sentence is Antonio Mendez, Los Muertos top general .He's a short and stocky man in his late 40s, Sleek black short hair with a heavy mustache. Within his left hand is a heavy pistol, judging by its design its black market quality. "nothing but spare parts with legs" he said in front of his loyal follower. The crowd cheers in agreement to his statement. Mendez points his heavy pistol in the air, showing it off to the crowd. "this is the first of many, with these well have enough firepower to level Dorado two times over". They all cheered with excitement as they pointed their guns in the air. He signals his men to bring him a next victim. Two guys lift another omics off its knees and place it before Antonio Mendez before walking away. The omnic is damaged small surge of electricity fairs from its frame, its body language is conveying fear. It glares at him with it three glowing eyes trying to earn sympathy. " P-please st-topp," said the damaged omnic. " who told you to speak!" said Mendez as he pistol whips the omic with enough force to fracture its right eye making it go dim. Everyone in the room started to laugh with enjoyment. Mendez has a big grin on his face "Just another bucket of bolts" he said as he places the gun barrel on the omnics head about to pull the trigger.

Out of nowhere, a Los Muertos thug falls from the ceiling rafters onto the stage. The thug fell with such force that he possible broken half the bones in his body. Everyone went silent as they process what just happened. But before anyone moved a muscle three-helix rockets are fired into the middle of the crowd, causing an explosion to occur. The shockwave was strong enough to knock Mendez off his feet with pain in his chest. When he looks at his men he sees a handful of them trying to get on their feet in pain, another few screaming in pain due to the severe burns across their bodies and some who aren't moving at all.

Across the room soldier, 76 approaches the stage in a sprint like a bat out of hell. This catches Mendez's eye terror began to take hold of his body. "kill him kill him!" he shouts while placing his hand on his chest. One thug got back on his feet to fire his AK 47 at 76. In the nick of time soldier, 76 side steps the bullets. Next, he cocked his fist back while in motion and delivered a downward punch . When the hit made impact the thugs head hit the floor in full force. another one grabbed him by the leg trying to halt his progress. In return soldier 76 use his other leg to kick the man in the face. More Los Muertos thugs started to get back on their feet. Solider 76 signs with mild annoyance. Activating his tactical visor as he began to open fire, taking them out with a few rounds each. Behind him a thug with a combat knife stabs him in the shoulder. " aah son of …..!" he grunted in pain he then elbowed the thug in the stomach then gun butted him in the face. Next, he pulled out the blade and through it at the chest of the next guy.

Mendez finally got back on his feet, now pointing his gun at soldier 76 lining up for a headshot. "Die!" as he fired his rounds. One round hits it mark . Soldier 76 is shot on his left side of the face. He grabbed that side of his face with the left hand while returning fire with the right. Mendez is hit in the shoulder and stomach, he screams in pain. 76 arrives at the makeshift stage he remove his hand from his face. "I wouldn't have guessed you're an omnic lover" Mendez said as he lays on this back. "I protect all from scum such as yourself" 76 replied with confidence. " they said you were good I didn't think this good," he said with a giggle. Soldier 76 was surprised by his comment "who is this they?" he asked. "you don't know them but you know them" Mendez rebutted. Soldier 76 pauses for a few second before he quickly slugs Mendez in the face knocking him out cold. He reached for his belt to retrieve a Biotic field. By placing it on the ground it activates, healing them. Using his enhanced strength he throws Antonio Mendez over his shoulder carrying him with one arm.

He notices the omnics on the stage huddled together staring at his every movement like a camera. " hey you" as he points at the damaged omnic. It pointed at itself to verify. "yeah you I got a job for you". It stood up and slowly walked towards him. He went into Mendez pocket to grab a cell phone handing it to the omnic.

"Hear call the authorities let them know what happened here"

The damaged omnic slowly took the phone from him. " t-than-k yo-ou" it said while holding the phone. " just doing my duty" soldier 76 says as he walks towards the way the came.

Mexico, Soldier 76 hideout

Mendez wakes up in a dim room and tied up in a chair. He scans his environment to see roaches on the floor eating trash. Then soldier 76 steps into the room, this time, unarmed. He stands over Mendez with the intent to intimidate. "who are you working for?" he said with an emotionless tone. "How about to take off that mask so we can talk like men" Mendez said as he looks up and directly at 76. "I'll ask again who are you working for?" and with the same tone. Mendez giggles "look at you Johnny American, coming to poor México to fix our problem because he can`t fix his own country". Soldier 76 doesn't respond to the remark. "I bet your some shell-shocked veteran from the war who only feels alive with a gun in his hand" said the crime lord while laughing. "last chance to answer my question" he replied. "our else what you'll kill me? I already know I'm not walking out of here." with a hint of sarcasm. Soldier 76 got out of his seat and walked out the door. Feeling like he won the argument Mendez blurts out "your feelings hurt already?". Just then Soldier 76 enters the room carrying two 5gallion jugs of water. He places them down gently, Mendez smile disappeared. 76 reaches for his mask, slowly removing. With his mask off Mendez can see the vigilante's face. Behind the mask is the grizzled and scarred face of john Morrison the past strike commander of overwatch.

"your that guy butt your dead!" Mendez says as he craps himself. "your right Morrison is dead and I'm what's left of him" 76 said as he closes he locks the door behind him. The only sound coming from the room is the sound of water being poured and Mendez gasping for air.

* * *

 **who is Mendez working for? and what is Soldier 76`s next move? find out in Overwatch chronicles: the Initiative coming soon.**


End file.
